te ayudo, para que me ayudes
by Yoko-Zuki10
Summary: el segundo de te ayudo para que me ayudes


Te ayudo, para que me ayudes.

Por: Yoko-Zuki10.

Aclas: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Megumu Okada. Para el Fic, me base en ciertos datos de Episode G, que hechan más luz de la personalidad de los dorados. Ambientado post Holy War y dorados vivitos y coleando pero en un U.A no muy lejano.

Sabrina, caminaba camino al campus universitario. Eran las 7: 30 AM pero estaba muy oscuro. El parque se veía tenebroso. Todo era silencio, solo sus pasos apresurados en la grava era lo único que hacía eco…

Un ruido metálico la sobresalto, luego recupero el ritmo cardiaco al ver que era un grifo mal cerrado que goteaba sobre el bebedero metálico…

Cuando volvió a mirar tenía al edificio que era su destino frente suyo. Era extraño, pues no había movimiento, y la guardia de seguridad estaba ausente. Lo único que pudo percibir es un frio inusual, pese a que estaban a inicios del verano.

Sabrina: **maldición, yo me vine tan livianita y resulta que va a cambiar el tiempo… me pasa por creer en el pronóstico!!*** -- pensaba para sí, mientras procuraba darse calor con sus manos.

Sin saber bien que ocurría, vio de refilón una sombra moverse a gran velocidad. Giro sobre sí misma y vio esa sombra venir directamente hacia ella. Cubierta de la cabeza a los pies con una gran capa, solo se distinguía algo de metal que brillaba por la luz de la farola del sendero……… luego todo negro.

Templo de géminis….

La atmosfera era oscura como siempre. Creyó que al recibir el rayo de luz del escudo de la diosa Athena, se liberaría para siempre de las presencias oscuras que lo atormentaban…..

Nada cambio, excepto que ya no estaba tan solo como antes. Cuando el murmullo incesante de voces amenazaba con quitarle la poca cordura que le quedaba….. Acudía a él. Pese a ser iguales físicamente, no podía comprenderlo. Su hermano no había heredado el suplicio de ver espíritus que lo acosan buscando poseerlo. Sombras oscuras que le asechan o lo tientan cuando esta a solas.

Ni el ambiente lúgubre de la casa, ni las varias copas de vino, (por la botella casi vacía) ayudaban en nada. Solo la Galaxian Explosion lograba mantenerlo a salvo un tiempo….. Hasta que llegaran otros……

Sabrina despierta sobresaltada en un lugar extraño. No sabe dónde está. Sus cosas ya no están con ella. Todo es barrancas y ruinas de algún templo que no conoce. A lo lejos ve una procesión de gente, llevando ofrendas de flores y comida. Solo ellos pueden ayudarle, y corre a su encuentro.

Sabrina: ¡¿Disculpe, pueden decirme a dónde estoy?? Cuál es el camino para la parada del bus??? – ninguno de ellos parecía querer dirigirle la palabra. Simplemente como si ella no existiera…….

Luego de varios intentos fallidos, solo un pequeñito de no más de 4 años le tomo de la mano y le indico que los siguiera. Le dijo que donde iban la podían ayudar a partir…..

El pequeño la soltó un instante, para correr junto a su madre. Luego volvió con Sabrina y la llevo a un lugar.

Niño: no se pleucupe, semolita. Acá segulo que la plicesa la va ayudar!!! Solo tieme que subi. -- indicándole las eternas escaleras de la calzada zodiacal.

Sabrina: ¡Gracias!!! No se tu nom… -- pero cuando miro hacia su costado el niño ya no estaba….

Con decisión subió por las escaleras, pese a ser tantas, ni cuenta se dio que ya estaba frente a una enorme puerta cerrada. Perecía ser la siesta, pues la puerta y las ventanas estaban cerradas por el inclemente sol mediterráneo. Cuando fue a tocar, dudo unos instantes, era penoso molestar a desconocidos mientras descansaban. Pero por otra parte, no tenía opción. Cuando fue a tocar a la puerta se encontró del otro lado, sin saber bien como.

//: ¿Sabes que no se permite el paso a extraños?? – una voz profunda y muy masculina retumbaba en toda la estancia. Un tintineo metálico indicaba que se iba acercando.

Sabrina: Disculpe, es que la puerta estaba abierta, y me dijeron que podían ayudarme!!—asustada pues aunque el tono era tranquilo…. Se percibía cierta amenaza.

//: Abierta?? – un extraño hombre de cabello lila y dos lunares en lugar de cejas del mismo color señalaba hacia la puerta cerrada por dentro con una inmensa tranca.

Sabrina: ¿Cómo? Pero si yo….—completamente perpleja.

Mu: ya veo, no te has dado cuenta que has muerto. Vagas entre este y el otro mundo…… Qué pena me da, una muchacha tan joven y bonita!! – mientras que con dulzura miraba aquella muchacha, de ojos celestes tan claros y piel tan blanca como la suya.

Sabrina: no puede ser!!!! Tiene que estar bromeando??!!!—enojada, por lo que considera una broma de mal gusto, intenta darle un empujón pero su mano lo atraviesa.

Mu: lo ves!! Pero no vuelvas hacer eso nunca más!!! Es algo sumamente desagradable. Vete, porque aquí no podemos ayudarte. Es algo que tienes que hacer sola. –

Sabrina se encontró nuevamente al pie de la calzada zodiacal. Sin saber cómo llego y que iba hacer. No recordaba que tuviera algún asunto pendiente…..

Vago por el santuario, sin rumbo definido. Cada vez que llegaba a los limites….. Algo la atraída de nuevo. No podía salir, pese a ver con claridad la Acrópolis y su barrio.

Luego de intentarlo por vigésima vez, se rindió. El mensaje era claro. No podía salir.

No había mucha gente en el santuario que pudiese verla. Solo unos pocos volteaban a mirarla, pero ninguno le dirigía la palabra. Estaba harta de que la ignoraran. No quería estar en ese lugar extraño, con gente extraña. Y a pesar que estaba muerta, seguía sintiendo hambre. Había intentado comer comida, pero esta la atravesaba. El hambre ya no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Y por alguna extraña razón, volvió a la calzada zodiacal….. No sabía porque pero se sentía atraída a la tercera casa. Allí olía a comida.

Pese a la advertencia del propietario, decidió que debía llegar a ese templo doble a como dé lugar. No iba entrar directamente. Vio que a los costados habían dependencias de servicios, seguramente la vivienda de los escuderos. Decidió rodear el templo principal y dirigirse por las dependencias, vacías y polvorientas. Es fácil deducir que el ocupante no era nada hospitalario, bastante huraño como para vivir sin sirvientes….

La atravesó exitosamente, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a tauro. Allá el inquilino ni si quiera se percato de su presencia pese a que lo atravesó. Pronto llego a su destino.

En géminis la penumbra anunciaba que estaba atestado de presencias espirituales. Ninguna de ellas buenas. Pero a Sabrina eso no le importaba, pues olían a comida. Si la comida ordinaria no funciona, quizás ellos sí. Al entrar por el portal el lugar se ilumino con una luz blanquecina. Los espíritus se arremolinaban, buscando huir. Huir de quien?? El caballero no estaba….. La única era Sabrina. Esa fue la señal para que Sabrina se abalanzase sobre uno de ellos, absorbiéndolo por completo.

Sentía como su hambre disminuía….. Entonces siguió con otro y otro…. Hasta que se encontró satisfecha. El sueño la iba venciendo, por lo que sin ninguna precaución busco uno de los mullidos sillones del salón lateral y se rindió a Morfeo.

La ingresar por la puerta trasera, Saga sintió una fuerte presencia no conocida. Su casa no era la misma. Se la sentía más liviana y luminosa. En vez de muchas presencias oscuras, solo se percibía una. Esa presencia desplazaba a las otras obligándolas a huir y mantenerse en los límites de Géminis.

Pese al cambio positivo, esa presencia se sentía tan a gusto como si fuese su casa….. Eso no era bueno. Debía expulsar al usurpador….

Saga: Tu??? Que haces aquí???—sin percatarse todavía que la joven recostada en su sofá, no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos.

Sabrina, somnolienta por la comilona, no quería despertar de su sueño.

Saga frunció el seño fastidiado y sin tacto alguno iba a zamarrearla para que despertase. Pero su mano la atravesó completamente, haciendo que salte 5 pasos atrás.

Sabrina despertó del todo, debido al vacio en el estomago, idéntico al que producen las montañas rusas.

Sabrina: Qui….Quién es Ud???—dijo aterrada mientras se arrinconaba en una esquina del sofá.

Saga: Eso es lo que debería preguntar yo!!! Se supone, que esta es MI CASA!! Y TU eres la intrusa – aunque sus enormes ojos verdeazulados reflejaban asombro, su timbre indicaba que estaba molesto.

Sabrina: es…. Es que tenía mucha hambre!!! Sé que hice mal al entrar sin permiso.—a modo de disculpa.

Saga era muy listo, no tardo nada en deducir que lo que se había comido era a los espíritus que rondaban la casa de Géminis.

Saga: entonces te vas para no volver o yo te saco por las malas!!—en tono cada vez más cargado.

Sabrina: sin pensarlo se levanto y salió volando de la casa de géminis por la puerta principal, para aparecer a los 2 segundos en el mismo sofá.

Saga, sin esperar disculpas ni explicaciones ejecuto su técnica más poderosa la galaxian explosión.

Cuando las luces se despejaron, pudo ver que la Fantasmita seguía ilesa y sentada en su sofá con cara de ¿?.

Saga: Im…Imposible!!! Mi técnica tiene el poder de hacer desaparecer hasta las criaturas sin cuerpo real??!! – O-O

Sabrina: pero sigo aquí??? Entonces tú no puedes ayudarme a llegar a la luz?? – un poco desilusionada, pues iba a continuar como fantasma.

Saga no se molesto en contestarle, simplemente se fue furioso a las dependencias privadas del templo mientras aventaba jarrones con flores contra las paredes.

Sabrina: Oye!! Yo no tengo la culpa de que este atrapada en este lugar!!! – mientras lo veía alejarse – si quieres que me vaya entonces me tienes que ayudar a encontrar cual es mi motivo pendiente!! – luego de percatarse que ya no estaba en la sala sino en el baño frente a un hombre completamente desnudo, y muy, muy enojado.

Saga: qué?? A parte de invadir mi casa también vas a invadir mi privacidad?? Que sigue…. Te vas a meter en mi cama mientras duermo??—

Sabrina: ¡Qué grosero!! No fue intencional yo estaba en la sala y no sé porque aparecí aquí!! Sabes dónde te puedes meter tu privacidad???—mientras se iba de su templo haciéndole una seña obscena.

Sabrina salió por la puerta trasera del templo de Géminis. Tenía hambre otra vez. Pero aun así continuo subiendo hasta encontrarse en el cuarto templo. Si la atmosfera de géminis era lúgubre, sin duda la de cáncer era espeluznante. Almas en pena como ella encerradas en la casa misma.

Sabrina: y ahora qué hago?? Si me como a algunos no creo que el dueño se diera cuenta. – mirando a su alrededor las miles de caras.

Salió del templo con energías renovadas y prosiguió su marcha. Quizás la princesa de la que le hablaron podría ayudarla. Paso leo sin ser detectada pero cuando llego a Virgo, una paz la invadió por completo. Se sentía feliz, y sin dudas así se debía sentir estar en el paraíso.

Siguió avanzando por la nave central mirando la maravillosa ornamentación del templo. Todo en el era fino y antiguo. Un retrato de cuerpo entero de un caballero en su armadura reluciente como el oro. Sin duda era muy apuesto. Rubio, de bonitas facciones. Pero pensó que es un pena que no mostrase sus ojos. Se pregunto si seria ciego…..

Ahora que lo pensaba, cada uno de los habitantes tenía una armadura similar.

Distraída se topo con una barrera energética que la tumbo de culo.

Shaka: Soy el guardián del sexto templo, Shaka de Virgo. Que quieres mujer en un lugar como este?? – con mucha calma el santo levitaba en su trono de flor de loto.

Sabrina: Mi nombre es Sabrina, y estoy buscando ayuda, estoy atrapada. – sentándose frente al Santo.

Shaka: no te preocupes, yo te guiare hacia la luz. Tesoro del Cielo!!! –

Sabrina: Bueno, gracias por intentarlo….. Seguiré mi camino para ver si la princesa puede ayudarme. – ya resignada.

Shaka: espera!! Recuerdas un motivo pendiente?? – abriendo por primera vez los ojos, dejando que Sabrina pueda admirarlos en su esplendor.

Sabrina: No. Lo lamento.—

Shaka: el hecho que no desees nada, indica que tú no eres un fantasma. – su semblante cambio a uno muy serio.

Sabrina: entonces?? Si yo no puedo salir de este lugar. Ya me canse de intentarlo.—

Shaka: no te pude guiar a la luz, simplemente porque no es tu hora. Tu no estás muerta, simplemente estas desconectada. El hecho que estés aquí solo significa que tienes una misión que cumplir. Solo después que la completes podrás irte.—

Sabrina: No entiendo??—

Shaka: en la casa de Géminis fuiste tú la que alejaste a esas presencias. Quizás tu misión sea enseñarle a su guardián a cómo defenderse de ellas.— sonriendo, pues conocía el sufrimiento de –saga y sus intentos desesperados de controlar su don.

Sabrina: pero me dijo que me fuera!! Que no regresara!!—contrariada.

Shaka: te aseguro que ahora está necesitando de tu ayuda. Y en unos días te pedirá que no te vayas nunca más. – volviendo a cerrar los ojos dispuesto a continuar con su meditación.

En la casa de géminis Saga agotado de utilizar sus técnicas, parecía que iba a sucumbir nuevamente. En cuanto Sabrina abandono el tercer templo, hordas de espíritus acosan al geminiano. A pesar de acabar con ellos, aparecían más.

Sabrina al volver por la entrada trasera, genero una onda expansiva que barrio con los que rodeaban al santo. Los que pugnaban por entrar huyeron despavoridos.

Saga la miro. Luego comprendió que no solo le salvo, sino que ella y solo ella, tenía el poder para impedir que los espíritus se le acerquen……


End file.
